


Fly-by High

by alleychaton



Series: Stolen Moments [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: After Yule Ball, Before the date, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Male-Female Friendship, McNully Needs Love, Semi Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet beans, close not quite there, embarrassed McNully, more than friends, quidditch pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleychaton/pseuds/alleychaton
Summary: Murphy paused as he heard the distinct sound of broom bristles cutting through the air. Murphy turned his head just in time as Ellie's Comet-260 whipped past the commentator's box. Random papers whipped around at the backdraft she caused; Murphy smirked as she skillfully drifted back towards him, "To what do I own that entrance?" His voice carried without the need for the microphone.
Relationships: Murphy McNully/Player Character
Series: Stolen Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Fly-by High

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my Lovelies! I am back, because who needs sleep when you have caffeine! 
> 
> So the breakdown: After seeing Ellie at the Yule ball with someone (Who was not him! And I won't tell because it will be another drabble. ). Murphy placed matters into his own hands, meaning she has said yes.
> 
> Shocker, I know!
> 
> This is just a cute little in-between snippet between then and the date. Cause they are two sweet little beans!
> 
> Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Hogwarts Mystery.
> 
> I do, however, own Ellie Bennett!

Murphy stretched his arms up to enjoy the warm sun. The last few days, it has been nothing but freezing temperatures. Though, it didn't help that Orion had been organizing practices before breakfast for the last month. His plan to woo the Ravenclaw beater seemed to go swimmingly. The Yule Ball incident gave him the push he needed to do something.

But more on that at a different time, now it was time to get ready to provide commentary to this weekend's Quidditch Friendly tournament. This sunny Saturday, dedicated to mini-Quidditch matches. Most of the teams for these tournaments were hobby quidditch players, trying to build their skills to try out for their house teams. None of the friendlies lasted over an hour to ensure all the mini-teams had a chance to play. 

McNully opened the box containing the mouthpiece to his microphone. He knew there was plenty of time before the matches started, but he remembered that Andre was playing as Seeker in one of the Friendlies. That meant he should try to talk to him before the matches began.

Murphy paused as he heard the distinct sound of broom bristles cutting through the air. Murphy turned his head just in time as Ellie's Comet-260 whipped past the commentator's box. Random papers whipped around at the backdraft she caused; Murphy smirked as she skillfully drifted back towards him, "To what do I own that entrance?" His voice carried without the need for the microphone.

Ellie returned his smirk as she floated calmly to the edge of his box. "I had to make sure you were awake. Plus, I come bearing offerings of sweet rolls." One hand offering the cloth that hid the treats. Murphy leaned forward to take the bundle from her. Ellie ruffled her red hair slightly before she threw it into a messy high ponytail. She sighed, "And to warn you, Penny is on the hunt."

"For me?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow as he unfolded the cloth. The smell of cinnamon hit his nose, "What does Penny want with me?"

Ellie blushed turning her head so he couldn't get a clear look at her face, "Gossip probably…"

Murphy smirked, looking at the girl in front of him, "Does she want the play-by-play of how you said yes to a date with me?" He snuck his teeth into the first roll; the sweet-cinnamon taste erupted on his tongue. They were still soft and warm. Merlin, what did he do for her to bring him such a wonderful treat.

"Don't say it like that," Ellie's nose scrunched slightly, "You make it sound like there was a possibility of me saying no." Ellie turned her head away to not look at the commentator.

Murphy stared at her in shock, swallowing his mouthful, "Elle, I've seen the other friends you hang out with…" Murphy started as he tried to get closer to the railing of his commentator box, "Lee and Weasley don't exactly hide that they're flirting."

"Charlie is more interested in Dragons; I think he doesn't notice he is flirting until it is too late," Ellie defended. She puffed her cheeks.

"I still only had a 34.6 percent chance of you saying yes. What about Barnaby?"

Ellie's ears and puffed cheeks pinked a bit, "What about Barnaby?"

Murphy turned his head away and huffed crossing his arms, "There were rumors you two were hanging out a bit. About 82.5 percent implied you two were together."

Ellie leant forward on her broom, "Barnaby knew I like someone else." Murphy quirked an eyebrow, she did? "And just because I know Barnaby likes me doesn't mean I can't say yes to you."

"You like someone," Murphy reasoned as he sighed, not looking at her. He shoved another sweet roll into his mouth to stop him from saying anything further. The delicious taste did not hide the foul taste already in his mouth and now his stomach.

"Murphy…" Ellie looked as though she was talking to a wall, "Just… shut and eat a roll."

"Oh…" Murphy's eyes widen for a moment. Was he that thick? "You still could've said no."

"And miss out on going on a date with the next best Quidditch Commentator?" The bespectacled redhead giggled, "Not a chance. How else am I suppose to brag when you are rich, famous, and happen to forget about me."

Murphy rolled his eyes, his grin ever-present on his lips, "Trust me, you are anything but forgettable."

"Since when did you become a softie?" She asked as she now decided to crawl into the commentator's box.

Murphy held out his hand to help her step gracefully onto the ground, "I am 62.8 percent certain occurred after the staircase incident… I yelled at this little round-cheeked, redheaded third year." Ellie patted her slightly thinner cheeks. A lot happened in two years. "After practice, I found her in the Quidditch locker room on the floor. Books and papers were strung all over the floor, her bag ripped, and that same girl was sitting in all that mess, crying." Murphy still noticed that his fingers were holding her soft hand. He squeezed them as he continued, "I was 100 percent sure that I was not the reason for you to cry like that again…"

Ellie squeezed back as before seating herself relatively close to the announcer. "You know, I had one of the worst days of my life that day."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm," she adjusted their hands so she could thread her fingers in-between his, "I nearly passed out twice, Merula was being Merula, and I took an  _ unintentional  _ bludger to the gut, and my bag ripping on the first day of classes. But, nothing was worse than the glare you gave me." Her other hand reached up to ruffle her hair, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I wasn't mad just…" Murphy paused, had he been embarrassed? Perhaps, but was it honestly embarrassment from the fall or that he seemed weak. "I just didn't like being seen as weak."

Ellie smiled, "I know."

Murphy returned her soft smile. He felt himself gravitate towards her. She stayed still, and the blond had an evil thought passed his mind. Murphy squeezed her small fingers that were threaded through his, making sure she couldn't get away. Darting his lips to press against her cheek, blowing a raspberry upon contact. Her laugh landed upon his ear as she playfully tried to pull away from him. Her attempts were proven futile. Her laughter mixed his little chuckles until they stare at each other contently. "Much better…"

"A-hem," A small cough caused the two to jump apart. Standing side-by-side was a blonde Hufflepuff shaky with excitement and a sneaky redhead Ravenclaw. "See, Penny. Told you, I would find them."

Murphy closed his eyes, feeling Ellie drop her head onto his shoulder, "Did that on your own…" he whispered under his breath.

"Be nice…" he felt a puff of warm air on his neck.

"So it's true?" Penny squealed, taking the stairs to the lower part of the box, two-at-a-time. She stopped trying to contain her excitement. "I mean that you two are well-" Tulip rolled her eyes as she smiled at the pair.

"I think what Penny is trying to say is," Tulip answered with hand on her hip, "We have to be civil with McNully."

"Tulip!" Penny gasped looked at the other girl, "That was rude."

Murphy rolled his eyes before he placed his cheek against soft red-hair. "Karasu's still mad I disarmed her dungbomb I found in Snape's."

"Just be happy it wasn't tied to Dennis," Ellie muttered turning her head to look at her friends. She lifted her head off Murphy's shoulder, earning a whine from the boy, "Try having to defuse it while it is on a small moving target."

"It was one time…" Tulip joked. "But in all seriousness. Way to go McNully, just know you are still a valid target for pranks and practical jokes."

McNully nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Penny hopped up and down, "So Murphy! I have to-"

The sound of a broom speeding past caught all of them off-guard, the remaining sweet roll flying unceremoniously in the air, "MCNULLY!" Andre panted as he pulled his broom back towards the commentator's box. "You are supposed to be helping me!"

Ellie couldn't help the grin on her face as she let her fingers slip from Murphy's. She felt a swell of glee at the long squeeze he gave before releasing her fingers. She was still nervous about the date, but perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my Lovelies!
> 
> Don't worry I will have more Penny and Tulip actually interacting with McNully! *Insert wink*
> 
> Please leave a comment and a Kudos down below. If you have any ideas or prompts you wish with Murphy x Ellie, or even Murphy and someone else let me know. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Alleychaton


End file.
